Pocztówki z drugiej strony
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Booth i Bones zostają wezwani do ciała odkrytego w otwartym przez hieny cmentarne grobowcu. Szybko poznają tożsamość zamordowanej pół roku wcześniej ofiary, ale okazuje się, że dziewczyna regularnie przesyła kartki pocztowe na adres swojej szkoły.
1. Chapter 1

Doktor Temperance Brennan upiła łyk kawy. Słodki zapach przyjemnie owionął jej twarz; zmrużyła lekko oczy, smakując gorący napój. Czuła jednak, że nie będzie długo cieszyła się porannym spokojem. Miała rację, bo oto przez oszklone drzwi swojego gabinetu dostrzegła idącego w jej stronę agenta Seeley'a Bootha. Mężczyzna posłał jej uśmiech.

- Mamy sprawę – powiedział.

Bez żalu odstawiła w połowie wypitą kawę, wzięła płaszcz i poszła za partnerem.

- Dziś rano stróż kosząc trawę, zauważył, że wrota jednego z grobowców są uchylone – mówił Booth, prowadząc samochód i raz po raz zerkając na swoją pasażerkę. – Na cmentarzu od pewnego czasu grasują hieny cmentarne. Stróż zajrzał do grobowca, żeby zobaczyć, czy coś zginęło. Można powiedzieć, że znalazł ekstra umarlaka bez trumny na środku podłogi.

Kiedy szli wysypaną żwirem cmentarną ścieżką między rzędami wysokich cisów, Brennan czuła się dziwnie. Widziała masywne mauzolea i skromne płyty nagrobne, ołowiane krzyże i kamienne anioły. To nie była śmierć, z którą obcowała na co dzień. To była _elegancka _śmierć. Ciało w pięknym, idealnie skrojonym garniturze lub sukience, w pełnym makijażu, złożone w wyścielanej atłasem trumnie zamkniętej w drogim, marmurowym grobowcu obłożonym bukietami kolorowych, pachnących kwiatów i _strzeżonym_ przez podobiznę Matki Boskiej. To była _czysta _śmierć, schowana przed żyjącymi, dlatego też, kiedy weszła do wnętrza mauzoleum i zobaczyła wyraźnie leżące na podłodze ciało w stanie widocznego rozkładu, wzdrygnęła się.

- W porządku? – Usłyszała strapiony głos Bootha.

Kiwnęła głową, zakładając lateksowe rękawiczki.

- To kobieta, dwadzieścia kilka lat – powiedziała, oglądając zwłoki. – Leży tutaj jakieś dwadzieścia do trzydziestu tygodni. Jej ubrania są w dobrym stanie. – Dotknęła dziury w swetrze denatki; materiał był przesiąknięty sczerniałą już krwią. Wsunęła palec w otwór między żebrami. – Zginęła od pchnięcia jakimś ostrym narzędziem. Więcej powiem po badaniach w laboratorium.

Kiedy wyszła z chłodnego wnętrza grobowca, słońce przyjemnie ogrzało jej zziębnięte plecy. Rozejrzała się. Cmentarz rozciągał się od biegnącej nieco niżej autostrady; z drugiej strony stał zaś niewielki drewniany kościół i duży, dwupiętrowy budynek.

- To żeńska szkoła z internatem – rzucił Booth. – Trzeba sprawdzić, czy nie brakuje im uczennicy.

Kości były już oczyszczone i bieliły się na lśniącym w blasku jarzeniówek blacie. Brennan oglądała je uważnie po raz kolejny. Miała rację; szkielet należał do młodziutkiej kobiety, nastolatki. Nie była wysoka i charakteryzowała ją drobna budowa ciała. Miała ślad dawnego złamania na lewym goleniu. Jej dłonie były małe, a paliczki palców krótkie; Bones wyobraziła sobie jej niewielkie, chude ręce.

Nie lubiła, kiedy na jej stół trafiały kości dzieci i młodych osób. Bolało ją, że ledwo zaczęte życie kończyło się tak nagle i brutalnie, dlatego starała się widzieć tylko biel szkieletów i ich wagę dowodową w sprawie.

Nachyliła się nad klatką piersiową dziewczyny. Na czwartym i piątym żebrze po lewej stronie mostka były nieznaczne żłobienia w strukturze kości.

- Została czymś przebita od tyłu – powiedział Zach, zbliżając się do blatu. – Ten ostry przedmiot o średnicy dwanaście milimetrów przeszedł przez samo serce i wyszedł z drugiej strony klatki piersiowej.

- Umarła od razu – rzuciła szybko; jej asystent kiwnął głową.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Hodgins.

- Nie znalazłem nic interesującego – zaczął – oprócz tego medalika.

Położył niewielką tackę na blacie. Bones zaczęła oglądać świecidełko. Łańcuszek zrobiony był ze srebra. Denatka nosiła na nim niewielki krzyżyk.

- To katolicki symbol – skomentował Zach. – Ofiara musiała być osobą wierzącą.

- Przecież to oczywiste – mruknął Hodgins.

- Nie. – Młodszy kolega spojrzał na niego nieco z góry. – Osoby przynależące do subkultury gotyckiej także używają symbolu krzyża. Nie po to, żeby akcentować swoją przynależność religijną, ale żeby kreować swój mroczny wizerunek. Tak przeczytałem w Internecie. Ofiara nie była _gothką. _

- Niech ci będzie. Skoro tak przeczytałeś w Internecie...

Do sali weszła Angela ze szkicownikiem w dłoniach.

- Mamy portret – powiedziała i pokazała im rysunek.

Dziewczyna miała delikatną, chudą twarz o dużych oczach. Jej rysy były bardzo łagodne. Bones tak właśnie wyobrażała sobie zamordowaną. Była bardzo ładna. _Była. _Brennan poczuła smutek.

Kończyła wypełniać raport, kiedy zjawił się jej partner.

- Sprawdziłem listę osób zaginionych. Nie znalazłem jednak naszej denatki. Musimy popytać po okolicy.

Spacerowali alejkami cmentarza w poszukiwaniu stróża.

- Coś przebiło jej serce. Umarła w przeciągu kilku sekund – powiedziała Bones, stawiając kołnierz płaszcza. – Morderca musiał przenieść ją do grobowca. Nie żyła, kiedy ją tam zamknął. Nosiła na piersi krzyżyk.

- Chwileczkę, Bones, chyba nie powiesz teraz czegoś w stylu: _Bóg jej nie uratował, _prawda?

Miała taki zamiar, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza.

- Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to niesprawiedliwe, kiedy ktoś zabija dzieci.

Jej partner pokiwał głową.

Znaleźli stróża i pokazali mu kopię pracy Angeli.

- To Kirsten Hudson – powiedział niemal od razu, po czym ruchem głowy wskazał budynek pobliskiej szkoły. – Tam się uczyła i mieszkała. Często spacerowała po cmentarzu i pisała wiersze, siadając na schodkach kaplicy. Była bardzo miła, zawsze uśmiechnięta. Dawno jej nie widziałem.

Katolicki college pod wezwaniem św. Anny był dużym budynkiem w stylu kolonialnym, ale w całości zbudowanym z cegieł i otynkowanym na jasnożółty kolor.

- Rozmawiałem rano z zastępczynią dyrektorki. – Booth przepuścił Temperence w bramie, kiedy weszli na teraz placówki. – Powiedziała, że nikogo im nie brakuje. Trzy dziewczyny opuściły szkołę w przeciągu ostatniego roku, ale wszystkie przysyłają od czasu do czasu kartki albo listy.

Weszli do budynku, nad którego drzwiami wisiał duży, drewniany krzyż. Korytarz był pusty; lekcje musiały trwać.

- Dzień dobry, agencie Booth. – Zza biurka podniosła się smukła kobieta pod trzydziestkę. Uśmiechała się zalotnie, po czym spojrzała na Bones i jej mina nieco zrzedła. Przygładziła sukienkę.

- To doktor Temperance Brennan – przedstawił partnerkę Booth. – Czy jest siostra Valentine?

- Nie, siostry nie ma, ale wróciła już pani dyrektor. Zadzwonię po nią. – Otworzyła im gabinet i zaprosiła do środka. – Zachcą państwo usiąść i chwilę poczekać.

Fotele były obite czarną skórą i dosyć wygodne. Bones rozejrzała się uważnie, podczas gdy sekretarka przyniosła im świeżo zaparzoną kawę, która pachniała naprawdę zachęcająco. Booth wziął swoją filiżankę i posłodził trzy łyżeczki.

- Spadł mi cukier – mruknął, patrząc na partnerkę spode łba.

- W czym mogę państwu pomóc? – Do gabinetu weszła bardzo chuda zakonnica. Wyglądała na jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat, ale jej ruchy były szybkie i energiczne. Wymienili nazwiska, witając się. Siostra usiadła za biurkiem i Booth podał jej rysunek. – Kirsten Hudson – powiedziała, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Wszędzie poznam tą śliczną buzię. To anioł, nie dziewczyna.

- To był anioł, nie dziewczyna – poprawiła ją Bones, zanim Booth zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Siostra Bridget spojrzała na nią zdumiona.

- To ją znaleźliśmy w grobowcu – dodała pani antropolog.

Zakonnica zbladła.

- Ja-jak to?... – wydukała po chwili.

- Bardzo nam przykro – zapewnił ją Booth, myśląc, że jego partnerka mogła być delikatniejsza. – Zginęła od pchnięcia ostrym narzędziem w klatkę piersiową.

- Mój Boże. Mój Bóże... Taka dobra, miła dziewczyna!... – Kobieta odsunęła szufladę w biurku. – A jeszcze tydzień temu dostałam od niej kartkę.

- Tydzień temu? – zapytali równocześnie Seeley i Bones.

- Tak. – Podała agentom widokówkę, po czym wstała i podeszła do okna, ocierając oczy. – Dużo podróżowała. Co dwa, trzy tygodnie przysyłała kartkę. San Diego, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Baltimore. Zawsze o tym marzyła...

- Ma pani więcej pocztówek? – spytał Booth.

- Całe pudełko. Dlaczego pan pyta?

- Kirsten zginęła pół roku temu – wyjaśniła Bones.

- Pół roku?... Ależ to niemożliwe!... – Wyjęła z szuflady niebieskie pudełko. – Zbieram jej kartki. – Podsunęła je w ich stronę. Zaczęli oglądać pocztówki. Były ułożone w porządku chronologicznym. Najwcześniejsza miała datę sprzed sześciu miesięcy.

- Jest siostra pewna, że to pismo Kirsten? – zapytał rzeczowym tonem agent.

- Oczywiście. Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

- Czy możemy wziąć te widokówki jako dowód w sprawie?

- Proszę bardzo. Może zaszła jakaś pomyłka? Może znaleźliście kogoś innego?...

Booth i Brennan spojrzeli po sobie. Angela przecież nie mogła się pomylić przy robieniu portretu dziewczyny na podstawie jej czaszki. Wzięli od siostry Bridget jedno z wypracowań Kirsten dla porównania charakteru pisma.

- Czy Kirsten do siostry dzwoniła? – zapytał jeszcze Booth, kiedy wychodzili.

- Nie, przysyłała te wszystkie kartki. Nie musiała dzwonić.


	2. Chapter 2

_Z dedykacją dla tristitii89:*. _

Kiedy wrócili do instytutu, Booth pojechał do siedziby FBI, żeby przejrzeć listę osób zaginionych z całego kraju pasujących do profilu denatki z grobowca. Temperance wróciła do szkieletu.

- Ustaliłeś narzędzie zbrodni? – zapytała Zacha, mijając go po drodze do pracowni Angeli.

- Jeszcze nie, doktor Brennan.

Swoją asystentkę zastała przed komputerem; na biurku obok leżała czaszka ofiary.

- Możesz jeszcze raz nałożyć markery? – zapytała pani antropolog, biorąc czaszkę do rąk.

- Ale portret jest przecież gotowy.

- Nałóż markery jeszcze raz, bo zdaje się, że nasza denatka wysyłała kartki pocztowe po własnej śmierci. – Brennan poczuła na sobie zdumione spojrzenie młodej kobiety.

- Doktor Brennan! – W drzwiach pojawił się Zach. – Chyba coś mam. – Odłożyła czaszkę i poszła za chłopakiem. – Ofiara została przebita od tyłu, to już wiemy, ale kąt jest dosyć dziwny. Atakujący musiałby być bardzo niski. Metr, metr dwadzieścia wzrostu.

- Dziecko nie miałoby takiej siły. Narzędzie przebiło ją na wylot – powiedziała, patrząc na animację, którą jej asystent włączył na ekranie komputera.

Zach podszedł do szkieletu na blacie.

- Na żebrach tutaj są żłobienia – powiedział, dotykając kości. – Znalazłem także ślady rdzy.

- Rdzy?

- Tak. Wydaje mi się, że mógł to być dosyć gruby drut. Na przykład taki do robienia zbrojeń przy budowie.

- Takie druty mają ściętą, płaską końcówkę. Nie przebiłyby ciała.

- Muszę jeszcze nad tym popracować – powiedział Zach nieco zażenowany, że nie miał jeszcze gotowego rozwiązania.

- W plamie krwi na koszulce ofiary – zaczął Hodgins, dołączając do nich nad szkieletem – znalazłem ślady farby. Przebiło ją coś metalowego i pomalowanego na czarno.

- I zardzewiałego – dodał jego młodszy kolega.

- Szukajcie dalej – rzuciła Brennan.

Booth zastał ją pochyloną nad szkieletem.

- Na pocztówkach i wypracowaniu jest taki sam charakter pisma – powiedział. – Grafolog ustalił, że z pewnością pisała to ta sama osoba. Macie coś więcej? Narzędzie zbrodni?...

- Jeszcze nie.

Do pomieszczenia weszła Angela z teczką w dłoniach. Rozłożyła rysunki na stole.

- Rozłożyłam markery nieco inaczej. Dodałam jej kilka kilogramów albo jeszcze odjęłam. Zmieniłam nieco rysy twarzy, ale to nadal ta sama dziewczyna.

Nie mogli zaprzeczyć, widząc jej prace.

- Musimy porozmawiać z siostrą Bridget – rzucił Booth.

Kilkanaście minut i jeden ominięty opłotkami korek później byli w św. Annie.

- Kirsten była sierotą. – Zakonnica podała im zdjęcie klasowe. – To jej rocznik. Była zdolną uczennicą. – Używała czasu przeszłego, bo Bones powiedziała jej o ich wynikach badań; ofiarą była Kirsten, a nauka nie kłamała. Teraz bez trudu znaleźli denatkę na zdjęciu wśród innych dziewcząt. – Chciała zostać misjonarką i dużo podróżować. Poznać świat. Pomagać ludziom. Marzyła o wyjeździe do Afryki.

- Czy miała wrogów? – zapytał Booth.

- Nie, skąd.

- A przyjaciół?

- Oczywiście, wszyscy ją lubili.

Szli w stronę ogrodu prowadzeni przez siostrę Valentine.

- Anne! – zawołała zakonnica. Rudowłosa dziewczyna odłożyła grabie i ruszyła w ich stronę między rzędami kwiatów. Siostra przedstawiła jej gości. – Chcą porozmawiać o Kirsten.

- Oczywiście. Czy coś się stało?...

- Przespacerujmy się – zaproponował Booth. Ruszyli dróżką.

- Dlaczego chcą państwo porozmawiać o Kirsten?

- Twoja koleżanka nie żyje. Znaleźliśmy jej ciało w grobowcu na pobliskim cmentarzu – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

- Kiedy?... – Dziewczyna wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

- Dziś rano. Została zamordowana. Pół roku temu.

- Zamordowana? O Boże. Pół roku temu? – Zaczęła nerwowo bawić się włosami. – Przecież wysyłała kartki do siostry Bridget! Widziałam je! Czytałam.

- Pracujemy nad tym. – Booth odchrząknął. – Czy ktoś chciał jej śmierci?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Była tutaj bardzo lubiana. Znałam ją dwa lata.

- Dlaczego opuściła szkołę? – zapytała Bones.

Anne zawahała się.

- Żeby podróżować.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią uważnie. Nastolatka spuściła wzrok i wbiła go w swoje buty.

- Anne, czy chcesz nam coś powiedzieć?

- Kiedy się ze mną żegnała, była jakaś dziwna – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna.

- Dziwna? – Brennan wymieniła spojrzenie z partnerem.

- Tak. I nie pożegnała się z nikim innym. Po prostu wyjechała. A tydzień później przysłała pierwszą kartkę z Chicago. To było chyba w marcu.

- Pół roku temu – obliczył szybko agent. – Przyjaźniłyście się?

- Tak, mieszkałyśmy w jednym pokoju.

- Dostałaś od niej jakąś kartkę? – zapytała szybko Bones.

- Nie. Nigdy.

- Czy był jakiś chłopak? – Tym razem pytanie zadał Booth.

- Chłopak? – powtórzyła Bones.

- Czy Kirsten mogła uciec z jakimś chłopakiem?

- Nie. – Jej zaprzeczenie nie zabrzmiało jednak przekonująco.

Porozmawiali z innymi dziewczynami. Booth ciągle pytał o chłopaków.

- Mieliśmy tu kiedyś dwóch pomocników ogrodnika. – Usłyszeli wreszcie. – Byli z poprawczaka, więc wszystkie trzymałyśmy się od nich z daleka.

Booth wziął od dyrektorki wizytówkę firmy ogrodniczej.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że był jakiś chłopak?

- Bones, przecież to oczywiste. Nieśmiała, spokojna dziewczyna-sierota wyjeżdża w świat, nikomu nic nie mówiąc? Tu aż prosi się o historię z ucieczką kochanków rodem z romansów!

- Ale tej ucieczki nie było. Kirsten została zamordowana.

- To wiemy. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia pocztówek. To cholernie dziwna sprawa.

Seeley dał Bones do ręki plik widokówek. Nie udało im się złapać Rogera Browna, ogrodnika ze św. Anny, bo wyjechał z miasta w interesach. Umówili się z jego sekretarką na następny dzień. Wzięli pudełko z pocztówkami i pojechali do mieszkania pani antropolog. Ich dokładne przejrzenie wydawało się świetnym pomysłem.

Kirsten – jeśli to naprawdę była ona – pisała o tym, jak cudowne są odwiedzane przez nią miejsca i że dobrze się bawi. Stawiała bardzo charakterystyczne zaokrąglone litery i robiła specyficzne pętelki przy Y i J.

Bones przejrzała swoją część kartek kilka razy i poszła zrobić kawę. Postawiła jeden z kubków na stoliku obok Bootha. Agent trzymał w dłoniach dwie kartki; jedna była z Chicago, druga z Destin na Florydzie. Wreszcie je odłożył i sięgnął po wypracowanie Kirsten.

- Może to nic – zaczął – ale nie wiemy, jak pisała cyfry. Jej esej to tylko litery. Załóżmy, że kartki napisała ona, a ktoś inny dopisał do nich daty i wysłał.

- Po co pisałaby te kartki z pozdrowieniami? Skąd by je miała? Mieszkała z Waszyngtonie od urodzenia. Nie wyjeżdżała.

Mężczyzna westchnął zrezygnowany i upił łyk kawy.

- To cholernie dziwna sprawa – powtórzył.

Bones wróciła do swoich kartek. Wcześniej sprawdzała tylko daty _pozdrowień_ z datami na stemplach pocztowych, teraz całą uwagę poświęciła samym stemplom. Po chwili odkryła, że trzy widokówki – z San Diego, Pheonix i Niagara Falls – zostały wysłane z tego samego miejsca. Booth dokonał podobnego odkrycia.

- Czy kartki _Welcome to New York _można kupić w Las Vegas? – zapytał retorycznie agent, kiedy weszli na , sprawdzając kod z pocztówek. Okazało się, że nadano je w Arlington, niedaleko amerykańskiej stolicy. – Skoro kupiła... ktoś kupił te pocztówki w tych wszystkich miastach, dlaczego ich stamtąd nie wysłał?

- Ona ich nie kupiła, bo została zamordowana pół roku temu. Pamiętaj o tym.

Następnego ranka pojechali do _Your Pretty Garden. _

- Tak, miałem wtedy dwóch pomocników. Pracowali dla mnie w ramach prac społecznych. – Roger Brown zaczął przeglądać firmowe papiery. Wreszcie dał im kopie dokumentów chłopaków.

Nick Hall mieszkał kilka przecznic dalej. Wynajmował własne mieszkanie i pracował w warsztacie samochodowym nieopodal.

- Pamiętam ją – powiedział, patrząc na zdjęcie Kirsten, które dostali od siostry Bridget. – Zamieniłem z nią tylko kilka słów.

Zadali mu jeszcze parę pytań, ale nic podejrzanego nie odkryli. Pojechali pod drugi adres. Okazało się, że Michael Morris już nie mieszkał w poprawczaku. Dyrektor placówki pochwalił się, że „wyprostował" chłopaka i oddał go społeczeństwu jako przykładnego obywatela. Dał im nowy adres swojego byłego podopiecznego. Ku zdziwieniu prowadzących śledztwo, Morris przeprowadził się do Arlington.

Właścicielka stancji wysłała ich na pobliskie boisko, gdzie mieli znaleźć Michaela. Kilku chłopaków grało tam w koszykówkę. Booth złapał piłkę.

- Michael Morris schodzi na ławkę rezerwowych, reszta może grać dalej.

Koszykarze spojrzeli po sobie i jeden z nich podszedł do agenta. Ten odrzucił grającym piłkę.

- To ja – powiedział. Był wysoki i ogolony na bardzo krótko. Na jego policzku bieliła się cienka, długa blizna. Booth przedstawił siebie i panią doktor. Nagle kobieta chwyciła chłopaka za nadgarstek.

- Bones? – Booth spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Będzie próbował uciec – powiedziała. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią zdumiony.

- Nie będę. Nie muszę. Nic nie przeskrobałem – rzucił Michael pewnym głosem.

- Widzisz, Bones? Puść go. – Wyciągnął rękę w stronę partnerki; ta wreszcie cofnęła dłonie.

- To, że wychowałem się w poprawczaku, nie znaczy, że jestem złym człowiekiem.

Kobieta zawahała się. Była cała teoria o takich ludziach. Wiele teorii.

- Znałeś Kirsten Hudson? – zapytał go Booth.

- Znałem.

- Dlaczego nie używałeś czasu teraźniejszego? – Bones zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.

- Bo zerwała ze mną kontakt jakieś pół roku temu. Myślałem, że mnie kocha.

- No właśnie. – Booth uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Opowiedz nam o tym.

- Poznałem ją, jak zacząłem pracować przy św. Annie jakiś rok temu. Często przychodziła na cmentarz, gdzie zajmowałem się żywopłotem. Z zeszytem; pisała wiersze. Kiedyś zapytała, czy może coś napisać o mnie. Zgodziłem się. Zaczęliśmy się potajemnie spotykać. Mówiła, że mnie kocha. Pewnego dnia... pokłóciliśmy się. Chyba z mojej winy. Kupiłem kwiaty i poszedłem ją przeprosić. Dowiedziałem się jednak, że wyjechała. Ot tak. Nie pożegnała się, nic nie powiedziała. Od tego czasu nie miałem z nią kontaktu.

- O co się wtedy pokłóciliście? – zapytała Bones.

- O jakąś błahostkę. Już nawet nie pamiętam. Dlaczego pytacie o Kirsten? Coś się stało?...

- Znaleźliśmy ją martwą w jednym z grobowców przy św. Anny.

- C-co? – Chłopak zbladł. – Martwą?...

- Kiedy przeprowadziłeś się do Arlington? – spytał Booth.

- Pół roku temu – wyrzucił z siebie z pewnym trudem. – Skończyłem osiemnaście lat i mogłem opuścić poprawczak. W stolicy już nic mnie nie trzymało. Ona... nie żyje?...

Zadali mu jeszcze kilka pytań i powiedzieli, żeby nie opuszczał w najbliższym czasie miasta.

- Wyglądał na wstrząśniętego – powiedziała Brennan, kiedy wracali do Waszyngtonu. – On jej nie zabił.

- Ma alibi – mruknął Booth. – Czyli nadal niewiele mamy...

W instytucie zebrali jeszcze raz to, co udało się im ustalić do tej pory. Ofiarą z cmentarza był Kirsten Hudson i to ona napisała kartki z pozdrowieniami, które ktoś wysyłał z różnych części kraju.

- Dzwoniła Anne. Ma coś dla nas. – Booth zajrzał do gabinetu partnerki.

Po kilkunastu minutach byli pod szkołą. Anne podniosła się ze schodów.

- Zostawiła to. – Podała im kopertę. – W środku znalazłam list.

Rozłożyli papier i zaczęli czytać.

_Anne,_

_jeśli to czytasz znaczy, że Michael i ja jesteśmy już daleko. Powiedz wszystkim, że chcę spełnić swoje marzenia i podróżować z ukochanym. Odezwę się wkrótce. _

_Twoja Kirsten. _

- To jej pismo – rzucił Booth. – Bez wątpienia. Zgarnijmy tego chłopaka i porządnie go przesłuchajmy.


	3. Chapter 3

- Nie zabiłem Kirsten! – krzyczał Michael Morris, siedząc w pokoju przesłuchań. – Kochałem ją!

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o planowanej ucieczce?

- To miał być wyjazd! Oboje byliśmy już pełnoletni.

- Czy ktoś jeszcze o tym wiedział? – zapytała Bones.

- Nie. Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś wiedział o tym, że taki anioł jak Kirsten wybrał chłopaka z poprawczaka! Byłego ćpuna. To popsułoby jej reputację.

Bones i Booth spojrzeli po sobie.

- Mówiłeś, że się pokłóciliście – powiedział agent.

- Tak. – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Ale jej nie zabiłem...

- Możemy zatrzymać go tylko na dobę – westchnął Booth, kiedy wsiedli do auta.

- On jej nie zabił.

- Nie ma motywu, wiem. Ale jest z poprawczaka.

Posłała mu rozgniewane spojrzenie.

- Poza tym mieszka w Arlington – ciągnął. – Stamtąd wysłano pięć z dwudziestu sześciu kartek.

- Powinniśmy przeszukać rzeczy Kirsten.

- Zabrała je i uciekła.

- Nie uciekła, Booth, bo ktoś ją zabił – rzuciła ze złością w głosie.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu; samochód stanął na czerwonym świetle.

- Skoro ją znaleźliśmy w grobowcu – zaczął nagle Booth – może jej rzeczy też tam gdzieś są?

Wezwali ekipę techników do przeszukania cmentarza.

- Mamy narzędzie zbrodni! – wykrzyknął nagle Zach. – Ogrodzenie!

Brennan spojrzała na mur okalający cmentarz. Wieńczyły go metalowe szpikulce pomalowane na czarno. Niektóre były przerdzewiałe.

- Potrzebujemy tylko odpowiedniego kąta – dodał Hodgins.

- Sprawdźcie, czy jakaś część ogrodzenia jest zniszczona – polecił Booth.

Szybko znaleźli odpowiedni odcinek muru. Na szpikulcu znaleźli krew.

- Stała tutaj i ktoś pchnął ją na ogrodzenie. – Zach zrobił krok do przodu. – Zaczepiła o tą płytę nagrobną i siłą pchnięcia i własnego upadku wpadła na szpikulec. Nasze narzędzie zbrodni.

- Znaleźliśmy walizkę! – Usłyszeli nagle.

Cała jej zawartość została rozłożona na stole w instytucie. Zwykłe drobiazgi i ubrania. Wśród nich był notatnik zamordowanej. Bones zaczęła go czytać. Kirsten pisała główne wiersze, które ozdabiała różnymi rysunkami. To między nimi znalazła krótki wpis.

_11.04.08 r. Anne zrobiła się dziwna, od kiedy spotykam się z Michaelem. Nie można z nią normalnie porozmawiać. Oddaliłyśmy się od siebie. Nigdy tego nie chciałam. Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami._

- Cyfry – powiedziała Brennan. – Ta czwórka... Przynieś pocztówki.

Po chwili zaczęli oglądać kartki.

- To nie są te same cyfry. – Nie potrzebowali opinii grafologa, żeby to zauważyć. – Daty pisał ktoś inny.

Michael jako ich główny i jedyny podejrzany został poproszony o napisanie kilku liczb. Stawiał zupełnie inne cyfry. Zwolnili go z aresztu.

- Co dalej? – zapytała Bones.

- Sprawdzimy pismo wszystkich ze szkoły. Zaczynając od Anne. Kirsten pisała, że zrobiła się _dziwna._

Dziewczyny jednak nie zastali w szkole. Siostra Valentine powiedziała, że pojechała do Arlington odebrać książki. Znaleźli ją przed wspomnianą księgarnią. Zamieniła kilka słów z jakąś kobietą, po czym wyjęła z torby plik listów i wrzuciła je do pobliskiej skrzynki. Weszła do budynku, kiedy Booth wykręcił numer do Urzędu Pocztowego.

Anne wypełniała właśnie jakiś blankiet, kiedy podszedł do niej Seeley.

- Agent Booth? – Spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Bones wychyliła się zza partnera.

Mężczyzna położył na blacie obok pocztówkę „od Kirsten". Nową. Tą, którą przed kwadransem wrzuciła do skrzynki, a potem zerknął na rząd cyfr na czeku, który wypełniała. Były takie same jak na kartce z Salt Lake City z dzisiejszą datą.

- Anne Farrell, jesteś aresztowana pod zarzutem zamordowania Kirsten Hudson – powiedział poważnym głosem.

- To był wypadek – wyszeptała pobladła dziewczyna.

Anne wpatrywała się w widokówki. Siedziała w pokoju przesłuchań.

- To był wypadek – powtórzyła. – Kiedy Kirsten przyszła do naszej szkoły, od razu się z nią zaprzyjaźniłam. Była taka dobra, serdeczna. Prawdziwy anioł. Szybko zdawałam sobie sprawę, że... że ją kocham. – Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech. – Sama mi to często mówiła. A potem... poznała tego chłopaka. Powiedziała, że się w nim zakochała i chce wyjechać z nim w świat. Chciała mnie zostawić. – Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, pociągając nosem. – Kochałam ją. Wiedziałam, że napisała list. Wiedziałam, że jest spakowana i umówiona. Że jest gotowa do ucieczki. Tego wieczoru znalazłam ją na cmentarzu. Pisała te swoje wiersze. Powiedziałam jej, że... ją kocham i nie chcę, żeby mnie opuściła. „Chcę spełnić swoje marzenia. Podróżować", odparła z uśmiechem. Poczułam złość. Zaczęłyśmy się kłócić. Ja... pchnęłam ją. Nie zauważyłam tego szpikulca. Ona potknęła się i runęła na ogrodzenie. Widziałam, jak przebiło ją na wylot. Byłam przerażona, nic nie mogłam zrobić. Kirsten nie żyła.

Bałam się – kontynuowała cienkim głosem – ale nie chciałam iść do więzienia. Wszyscy by mnie znienawidzili za to, co zrobiłam. To był wypadek. Nikt by mi nie uwierzył! Ukryłam ciało Kirsten w grobowcu. Jej walizkę też. – Rozpłakała się głośno. – Nie chciałam jej zabić...

- A kartki? – zapytał Booth.

- Zbierała je. Przyjaźniła się z naszym kierowcą, Chrisem Wilsonem. Jeździł autokarami po całym kraju, wożąc wycieczki. Przywoził jej pocztówki. Bardzo mu zazdrościła. Że podróżuje. Zawsze pisała na tych kartkach pozdrowienia i adresowała je na św. Annę, jakby naprawdę kiedyś miała je z tych miejsc wysłać. Kiedyś chciał ją ze sobą wziąć do Chicago, ale... Kirsten powiedziała, że nie pojedzie beze mnie. Ja mam chorobę lokomocyjną. Czuję się źle nawet, kiedy jadę tylko do Arlington.

- Kto wysyłał kartki?

- Chris, a część ja. Powiedziałam mu, że musi mi pomóc, bo Kirsten uciekła z chłopakiem do Europy i nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

- Po co pomysł z pocztówkami? – zapytała Bones. – Żeby myśleli, że żyje?

- Tak. Wtedy ja też tak myślałam. – Dziewczyna rozpłakała się w głos. – To był wypadek...

Bones popijała kawę z jednorazowego kubka z logo _Starbucksa. _

_-_ Pewnego dnia skończyłyby się jej kartki – mruknął Booth, poprawiając się na parkowej ławce. – Co by zrobiła? Jak długo wszyscy żyliby w tym kłamstwie?...

- To kłamstwo chyba wszystkim się podobało – powiedziała. – Kochali Kirsten.

Pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła kartkę.

- To ksero jednego z jej wierszy – powiedziała. – Pochowano ją z jej notatnikiem.

Zaczęła czytać. Tytuł brzmiał _Śmierć._

_Śmierć jest elegancka_

_Ubrana w garnitur_

_Albo czarną garsonkę_

_Idealnie skrojone, drogie_

_Niechlujne jest Życie_

_Śmierć nosi makijaż_

_Leży w atłasowym łożu_

_Lśniącej trumny_

_Zamkniętej na zawsze_

_W marmurze grobowca_

_Śmierć chowa się_

_Pod kwiatami_

_Ich kolorami, zapachem_

_I czujnym okiem_

_Kamiennego anioła _

_Śmierć jest czysta_

_Cicha, spokojna _

_Skupiona, piękna _

_Daleka od Życia_

_Lepsza?_

Złożyła papier.

- Śmierć, którą znamy my, jest inna – powiedziała cicho Bones.

Nagle Booth otoczył ją ramieniem.

- Śmierć nie jest lepsza od życia. – Usłyszała przy uchu.

- Wiem, Booth.

Upiła łyk kawy. Słodki zapach przyjemnie owionął jej twarz; zmrużyła lekko oczy, smakując gorący napój; myślami była daleko. Booth chyba też, ale nadal czuła jego ciężką rękę na ramieniu. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, jakimi słowami można napisać wiersz o życiu. Kirsten chyba by wiedziała. Ale już go nie napisze. Szkoda.

**KONIEC**


End file.
